Biological samples such as blood samples, sputum sample, etc. may be subjected to different analysing and processing steps for detection of one or more ingredients like microbes. Detection of such ingredients proves to be one of the important steps in sample analysing and processing, since qualitative and quantitative detection of the ingredients provides indication relating to various effects of the sample with the biological and non-biological matters in which they are present. For example, if a particular microbe is present in a given biological sample and the microbe tends to contaminate the sample leading to various diseases, then qualitative and quantitative detection and analysis of microbes is essential. Qualitative analysis involves determining nature and characteristics of the microbe, while quantitative analysis involves determination of quantity or concentration of the microbe present in given volume/mass of the sample. Both qualitative and quantitative analyses are crucial to prevent or treat the disease. On the other hand, processing of samples involves purification of the sample which is one of the important steps in processing stage. Purification usually involves separation or isolation of one or more target particles/constituents from rest of the components in the sample by chemical, electrical, mechanical, thermal and optical techniques.
Conventionally, while performing analysis and processing of biological samples, the samples are collected from the subject, optionally stored under appropriate conditions, and are subjected to various tests for identification of constituents and ingredients present in the sample. The existing processes and techniques for analysis involve multiple steps performed sequentially, and are usually time consuming. In addition, the known analysing processes are complex, require expensive set-ups and equipments, require sophisticated and controlled laboratory conditions, continuous supply of electricity, as well as highly skilled and trained professionals. For example, in Polymerase Chain Reaction process where one or more copies of De-oxy Ribo Nucleic acids (DNAs) are amplified to several orders of magnitude to generate thousands to millions of copies of DNA sequences. In such techniques, highly skilled operators, technical experts and sophisticated laboratories maintained under controlled conditions are required. Similarly, to carry out purification of the nucleic acid sample, the above mentioned conditions are required. Conventionally, different methods or techniques are used for nucleic acid sample purification. One of such conventional techniques uses robot based pipetting stations with commercial nucleic acid extraction reagent kits, but replaces the user with a robot (x-y-z motion station) that does all pipetting activities. These are huge, non-movable systems meant for high throughput labs, which runs on AC mains. Samples need to be batched to run. So these systems are not suitable for low scale sample analysis and processing application. Also, in some of the conventional arts, a fully automated machine is disclosed, which is designed to purify plasmid DNA from recombinant bacteria. This machine is essentially an electronically controlled mechanical robot which performs multiple small scale plasmid purifications. The machine utilizes a precision centrifuge, with sets of disposable plastic tubes into which starting bacterial-cultures are placed. Robotic pipet holders positioned above the centrifuge introduce and remove fluids from disposable sample tubes during the run, which involves centrifugation of the samples at two different steps or cycles. This machine can purify up to twelve samples of plasmid DNA in less than an hour. However, the machine is extremely expensive for laboratory use. Some of the other types of conventional techniques use magnetic nano-particle (MNP) based system which binds and extracts nucleic acids. The system utilizes mechanical systems that are cumbersome, and runs on AC mains. Also, batching of samples is required to run 4, 8 or 16 samples at a time, similar to robot based sample analysis. MNPs are usually placed in mid-sized labs with skilled user for loading liquid reagents.
Apart from nucleic acids, several other types of biological samples are analysed and processed for detection of microbes which initiate several diseases in living cells. For example, a sputum sample is analysed and processed to detect microbes which instigate diseases like tuberculosis in living cells. Two of the extensively used techniques are culture testing and smear testing. Culture testing used for the detection of Tuberculosis (TB) and other such infections is time consuming, and the equipment required for conducting such tests use specialized labs having controlled temperature settings. However, this type of culture testing used in the detection of Tuberculosis (TB) and other such infections are limited to laboratories, and are not available to common population or people who are residing in remote locations. The second technique i.e. smear testing is the most commonly employed test and is relatively inexpensive than the culture test. However, it has disadvantages such as low sensitivity, low accuracy or inaccuracy with respect to detection of microbes causing Tuberculosis (TB).
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for improved portable device for purifying biological samples to overcome one or more limitations stated above.